Mourning
by Little Rini
Summary: PG just incase. Well I made something new! READ AND LOVE! AHAH! Well Relena figured out that her Marriage with Heero was merely a mission.


A/N: IM BACK!! YEAH!!!! WHOHOOO!!!!. I don't own Tantric or their song 'Mourning'. I DEFINITELY do not own Gundam wing.. though I have prayed an prayed that some day I would it seems that god isn't on my side for that one. Oh well can't get everything you want. 

Notes: _This is lyrics _this is the story...good no?   


_is there something that you are trying to say don't_   
_hold back now it's been a long time since i felt this_   
_way so don't hold back now_

Relena shook her violently thinking back to the begin of this day.   
--Flash Back-- 

Heero looked at Relena as she began to cry. "Im sorry I mistaken you for having a heart!" she screamed at him. Heero tried to reach for her but she pulled back. "Everything we had... everything we did... was just your mission to protect me?!" she yelled at him now crying even harder. "That's how it-" he began but Relena slapped him. "I never felt this way for anyone.. I trusted you...I loved you..but... now... I don't think I do anymore." she fell onto her bed... once THEIR bed. Heero went to hold her like he use to when she cried but she yelled. "NO! Get out of MY house. Get out of MY life....just get out..." she said as she cried more and more. Heero nodded and left the room. 

--End Flash Back-- 

_i purposely forgot about loving anyone_   
_cause i'm the only one who has who has been stepped upon is_   
_there something that you are trying to say cause i can take it_   
_cause i grew up a man this way and if i'm hurt i'll shake it_   
_i'll crawl back into my cave that's how i'll_   
_make it cause out of all this hurt we have beauty_   
_thus become beauty thus become_

Heero looked around the bar and sighed. He should have saw it coming. She kept asking him why he never took missions anymore. She was figuring out. Then this morning she found out. He didn't know how but she found out their 'Marriage' was a mission to him. He took another sip of his beer as he thought about what to do. He's the man he should be able to shake this off and not let it bother him so much. His mission was aborted..it didn't fail. She's still alive no? 

_in the mourning i can see the sights no wonder i could_   
_never keep you satisfied in the mourning i can see_   
_inside myself and all the things that you were_   
_trying to hide_

Relena grabbed some of her stuff and threw it in a suit case. A vacation that's what she needs. To get away, shake this whole thing off. Relena sighed and looked outside. So many things he hid. It made since now, the reason she could never make him smile or keep him satisfied. He was hiding that THIS was a mission, nothing more. She should have know come on. He just appeared out of no were and they began to date. Soon he asked her to marry him. Of course she said yes. Come on this is the man she loves. 'Loved' she corrected her self and finished packing. 

_in the mourning i can see the sights no wonder i could_   
_never keep you satisfied in the mourning i can see_   
_inside myself and all the things that you were_   
_trying to hide_

Heero looked at his first Glass of beer. "Not even half of it is gone." he murmured to himself. He set money next to the beer and left to go and speak with Relena. 

_wishing all the best for you and now i will say good-bye_   
_cause all the shit that we've been through put wisdom in my eyes so walk away,_

Relena took her 2 suit cases and her purse and began to talk to her silver BMW Z8. She threw the suit cases in the back and heard Heero's motorcycle pull up. She turned to look at him and he ran to stand infront of her. "Please Relena. Don't go." He said thinking she was running away. "Im going on vacation. I've canceled all my meeting and have informed anyone that needs to know of my vacation." she said and began to walk to the drivers side. "Relena." he said with a stern voice as he grabbed her wrist. "Let go of me Heero. I wish all the best for you, but now it's time for us to say good-bye." she replied and pulled back her hand. 

_don't turn around cause i won't be standing here_   
_cause all the lies that i've been living through are_   
_becoming very clear and beauty thus become_

Relena sat in the drivers seat. "What will we tell the press?" he said looking at her. "Whatever the hell you want, because when I get back..Im resigning." she said and began to start the car. 

_in the_   
_mourning i can see the sights no wonder i could_   
_never keep you satisfied in the mourning i can see_   
_inside myself and all the things that you were_   
_trying to hide_

Heero stood there in shock. 'MISSION FAILED MISSION FAILED.' where the thoughts that ran through his head. "You can't do that the people need you." he said walking over to the drivers side. Relena shook her head. 

_in the_   
_mourning i can see the sights no wonder i could_   
_never keep you satisfied in the mourning i can see_   
_inside myself and all the things that you were_   
_trying to hide_

"No Heero, they don't need me anymore. Look they have made peace be possible for 3 years. THREE years that I wasted on you." she said with venom in her words. 

_then you conned me into thinking that all i had was you_   
_the small insinuations were cutting me_   
_through cutting me through and now i stand alone_

Relena looked at him. "Was your plan to keep me thinking that you loved me without you ever saying it? I had been patient thinking. 'He has trouble with his emotions. Im not going to push him into saying something he doesn't even know the meaning of.' I waited and waited you said it once and that was in your sleep. An I don't even think you where dreaming about me! Im leaving and when I come back Im resigning and hiding from you and everyone that had to do with this stupid little 'Mission'" she said and began to back up the car. 

_here stronger than before and i'll never go back_   
_never go back never go_

Heero grabbed her hand and looked at her as she stopped backing out. "Why did you want to find this out? Why the questions?" he asked. She looked at him and pitied him. He still hadn't figured it out, after all her morning sickness. 

_in the_   
_mourning i can see the sights no wonder i could_   
_never keep you satisfied in the mourning i can see_   
_inside myself and all the things that you were_   
_trying to hide_

"Because my dear Heero. Im pregnant and I REFUSE to raise a child in a marriage with no love. I REFUSE to have my child grow up in a house with a father that will most likely never say. 'I love you' to them, and I refuse to allow you to lie to me any longer." she said and waited for Heero to freak. 

_in the_   
_mourning i can see the sights no wonder i could_   
_never keep you satisfied in the mourning i can see_   
_inside myself and all the things that you were_   
_trying to hide_

Heero stood there for a moment taking in all she said. "You mean our child." he said to her and she shook her head. "You just helped the process of me getting pregnant. Doesn't mean it is yours." she said. "YES IT DOES! Please Relena, this changes everything now. I don't want you to have to be on your own. Please I know you want me with you." he said now pleading, he didn't want to crash a child on her. No, this is too much for her. 

_in the_   
_mourning i can see the sights no wonder i could_   
_never keep you satisfied in the mourning i can see_   
_inside myself and all the things that you were_   
_trying to hide _

Relena felt her tears run down her cheeks. "Yes I want to be with you, but not because of a child, because you want to, on your own." she said and began to back out again. "Im sorry Heero for making you take on a mission like you did. Im sorry for every loving you." she said and drove off. Heero watched as the car speeded away. He sighed and ran a hand threw his hair. He had failed his mission, he had lost the girl he loved. 'WHY COULDN'T I HAVE TOLD HER!?' he screamed at himself. Heero looked up at the now dark clouds that gathered around. 

Relena sat in her car as she drove down a long deserted highway. "_In the mourning i can see the sights no wonder i could never keep you satisfied in the mourning i can see inside myself and all the things that you were trying to hide_." she sang out loud as her hair flew around.   


END   


A/N: --looks around and blinks-- Like or no like? Tell me please! REVIEW PLEASE!! FOR GOODNESS SAKE REVIEW --screams out--..   
--blinks and disappears--   
- Ja Ne ^.~' 


End file.
